Notice me
by Beautiful Lynette
Summary: Yumi is upset because Ulrich is dating her cousin(well she thinks.)She need's help but everyone likes her cousin better well that's what she think's.She run's away from home and leaves a note and Ulrich find's it and want's her to come back so he look's f
1. Yumi's Cousin!

I'm soooooooo sorry I made that stupid author's note.I ment to put it in my new story but I was tired last night and didn't pay attention.

**renayumi:**Thank's I like my new name to but that was ment to be in this story and not to be a story.

**UlrichandYumi4Ever:**Sorry (same for renayumi)But this is a sorry for everyone goes to show you how stupid I am.

**XxPiece's Of My SoulxX:**So sorry I deleted it cause well you said to sooooo sooooorrrrrryyyyyy(same for everyone)

I'm sorry everyone for my stupid author's note story.It was supposed to be a story called Notice Me.

**Author's note:My new name is DarkangelYumi.But I will still be writing on this name.**

**Sumarry:**Yumi feel's like no one notice's her.Odd can'thelp because of his music,Jeramy can't help because he is to busy with Aileta, and Ulrich is dating Yumi's cousin Colinda(oc).Yumi's feel's rejected and run's away.Ulrich find's a note and want's to find her.Little does Ulrich know that Colinda is dating Theo to.......When Ulrich find's Yumi he think's everything is alright but it isn't.

* * *

Yumi's POV.

I sat on the bed waiting for my cousin to arrive.Her name is Colinda.She has brown shoulder lenght hair,is about 5'4,and wear's a red abercombie shirt and black skirt(color of her shirt changes evry now and then).Suddenly I heard a car pull up in the drive way.Ulrich,Odd,and Jeramy were with wanting to meet her.When we heard the car pull up I jumped up so did the boy's.I ran down stair's followed by the boy's.In the doorway was Colinda I gave her a fake smile and walked over to her."Hi Colinda,follow me you'll be in the room next to me."I said grabbing her smiled and followed me.

When we were finished unpacking Colinda said "Aren't you going to intraduce me to your cute friend's."smiling at Ulrich.Ulrich blushed,I got mad and then said "Ohh this is Ulrich,Odd,and Jeramy."pointing at them in walked over to Ulrich and said "And he is your boyfriend?"giving me a is-he-taken look."Norta"Ulrich and I said at the same time."One at a time."Colinda said trying to figure out what we said."Sorta"we both said at the same grinned and said "This is a yes or no question so are you or are you not?".I looked at Ulrich and he looked at me then we said smiled switched atomatically.Ulrich and I blushed Jeramy and Odd just giiggled withg each other.

"Oh so you are dating."Colinda said trying to change the answer.We didn't speak."If you are kiss her right now."Colinda said in a I-know-your-lying look.We didn't speak or move for a minute flat."That's what I thought but if you are ask her to the dance I heard about at your school."Colinda said crossing her arm's."But it's a satty's Hakkin's dance(sp?)"Both of us said at the same time."Well then ask him before I do"Colinda said looking me straight in the eye.Ulrich grinned at her.I was about to ask but then she beat me."Well then Ulrich will you go to the dance with me."Colinda said walking over to him."I'll get back to you on that one"Ulrich said not smiling not grinning but was straight.She looked at me I just smiled."Well it's getting late you don't want Jim to catch you."I said so I didn't have to ask him.Ulrich nooded as well Jeramy and Odd.

"Okay,hey Yumi you left your back pack at my dorm."Ulrich said giving me a hint.I got it and then said"Colinda I'll be right back you go get dinner smirked but went to go get some food.Ulrich,Jeramy,Odd, and I walked out of the door.

On the way to Ulrich's dorm

"So are you going to ask him"Odd said looking at me.My wind blew in the hair but my mouth didn't move.Ulrich walked waiting for the question."If you haven't noticed I'm still here"Ulrich said crossing his arm's."I'll think about it"I said knowing this would cheer him up a little.Ulrich smiled at me and I returned it back.

The next day at school normal pov

Colinda and Yumi walked up to the bench were the boy's sat."Ulrich dear can I ask you some thing?"Sissi said skipping over to him."For the last time I am not your Ulrich dear and no you can't."Ulrich yelled standing up."Why can't I ask you to the dance"Sissi said crosing her arm's."Because he's going with me isn't that right Ulrich?"Colinda said helping Ulrich out.For once Sissi and Yumi shared something jealously."Yeah I guess"Ulrich said with a questioned look."Who's this?"Sissi said looking at Yumi."This is my "Yumi said in a strange tone.Sissi walked off saying cuse word's to her self."Thank's for saving me"Ulrich said looking at Colinda."No I asked you and you said yes."Colinda said smiling.Everyone was shocked but Yumi stood up and went to class away from them.

* * *

Oh no what may happen next you'll have to wait and see.Don't you love me? 


	2. Good Night!

I'm soooooooo sorry I made that stupid author's note.I ment to put it in my new story but I was tired last night and didn't pay attention.

**specialsnowflake:Thank's sorry it's been a while.**

**nahmeh:Thankyou sorry it's taking a while.**

**teentitan1022:Thank's and yes you are my first and only reviewer right now.Yes you can be in my story cause I saw your profile.Most people don't give me any clue how they look like when I put them in my story.You'll be in it at the end when Yumi run's away.**

**Glory:Thank's for helping me I need to know what to do in my story but let me do it my way okay.Also if you read other stories they spell his name like that and they do paragraph's like that 2 so don't worry if I do it my way it takes a lot of people to tell me what to do.**

**Doggeiegal:Thank's but that was sorta short but thanx.**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever:Don't worry in all of my stories YumiandUlrich are together what do think I am Evil!(well sorta but that's different lol!)**

**Yumi-Ulrich4Ever:same as UlrichandYumi4Ever thanx!And yes in my stories I have a lot of cliffies so get used to it.(lol).But as I said before I alway's make it YumiandUlrich!**

I'm sorry everyone for my stupid author's note story.It was supposed to be a story called Notice Me.

**Author's note:My new name is DarkangelYumi.But I will still be writing on this name.**

**Sumarry:**Yumi feel's like no one notice's her.Odd can'thelp because of his music,Jeremie can't help because he is to busy with Aileta, and Ulrich is dating Yumi's cousin Colinda(oc) kinda dating her actually.Yumi's feel's rejected and run's away.Ulrich find's a note and want's to find her.Little does Ulrich know that Colinda is dating Theo to.......When Ulrich find's Yumi he think's everything is alright but it isn't.

**disclamer:Yeah yeah you've heard it before I don't own code lyoko.But I do own(Katy is a girl from fan-fic) Colinda and Brittany so don't take them!**

* * *

Yumi ran to class as fast as she could.When she got there it wa quiet as a empty bedroom.Yumi looked confused until Emily walked up to her."Are you okay Yumi everyone heard about Ulrich going to the dance with your cousin and I know that he likes you he took advice from me once remember."Emily said taking a seat next to Yumi.Yumi nodded and then looked at everyone else,still staring at her. 

Ulrich,Colinda,Odd,and Jeramy.

Ulrich grinned at her.She just smiled."I never said yes I thought you were sticking uo for me."Ulrich said raising his voice."You can't take it back the whole school know's."Colinda said messing with her hair."Yeah their about to know that you just beened dumped to."all the sudden Yumi walked up.Ulrich was happy but yet scared.Yumi didn't say anything but was walking over still."I know about lyoko I read her diary.It would be a shame if anyone found out now wouldn't it.Now if you don't want anyone to find out then let me kiss you."Colinda whispered as Yumi still walked over to them.Ulrich was about to turn around and say heck no but when he did Colinda kissed him.Ulrich broke the kiss and glared at her.Yumi saw the whole thing and stopped dead in her track's.Ulrich saw she was still here and looked shocked.Yumi started to cry when she saw this.ulrich stood up then ran over to her.She just backed away and shook her head.She was fully turned and walked up to Ulrich and then said"That's nothing compared to what I might tell you to do next it's only for a year and a half.".Ulrich looked down ashamed of himself.Jeremie and Odd walked pass him and shook their head's deafeting him in every way.

After school

Yumi ran home leaving everyone behind.She ran inside her house into her room.She wiped away the tears and looked in the mirror.It broke into two.She gasped and picked up the thenwalked in Yumi's room."What do you want you already have everything else."Yumi said still crying."Nothing but to tell you the truth he kissed me he wanted to kiss me."Colinda said lying."No it's not your just a dog-faced bitch who has to get everything her way and you know what he never would do that well because he....he"Yumi yelled but her voice went down."He he what"Colinda said not avinded by a word.Yumi then said"I'm not sure why but it's you you alway's took everything from me."."All you do is run away and come home in a day so I don't care."Colinda said as Yumi's parent's ran in to see what the yelling was about."What's going on Colinda?"Yumi's mom asked looking around."Yumi just called me a dog-faced b-i-t-c-h!"Colinda said trying to get her in trouble."Yumi your grounded for a week."yumi's dad yelled.

later that night.

Ulrich sat on his bed wondering if he should call Yumi.Yumi packed her stuff into three regulr sized bag's.She took 200 dollar's from her dad's walet and her's as well."This time I'm never coming back"Yumi said putting a picture of her and Ulrich in her bag.She took it out and studied it.In it she was smiling and so was he,they were both blushing,and they were at the park.Yumi smiled but then put it back in her bag.

the next day.

Ulrich got up and looked at his desk.On it laided a note from Yumi.It read,

_Dear _

Jeremie,Odd,and..Ulrich,

_I have ran away from home.I can't tell you why but Ulrich might know.Don't look for me because my train left early in the morning.I hope that you can defeat Xana without me.Tell Aileta bye for me because I will never return.I will write you guy's but you can't write back for I will be traveling.My cell will be on but still don't look for me even if you do find me I'll run away again!_

_Love 4 ever,  
Yumi _

He read it and started to cry.Odd just woke up.Odd grabbed the note and read it.He just stared at Ulrich but didn't speak.They showed Jeremie and he yelled at Ulrich.Ulrich felt like it was his fault.

with Yumi at the train station.

Yumi sat in the train which was going to Paris(I'm not sure so don't bug me).a girl walked up to her and sat down.She was about 5'4,had dirty blond hair with black highlight's,she wore a blue shirt with balck designes on it and balck jeans,she had blue eye's,and her hair was shoulder length."Hi I'm Katy Foster what's your name."The girl said looking at Yumi."My name is Yumi.What are you doing here?"Yumi said looking at the girl's bag."I was about to ask the same thing but I'm running away because I was adopted and the family that adopted me abuses me so thats why and why are you running away."Katy said showing her,her bruised arm."Well my cousin came to town and she took my crush and kissed him in front of me.Also everyone likes her better.No one notice's me anymore ever since she came at least."Yumi said showing Katy the picture of them."Who's your crush.The boy with the brown hair wow he's cute."Katy said looking at the picture.Yumi laughed and nodded yes."This is my cousin who stole him.(show's picture of Colinda)Also Ulrich and I almosted kissed before but ... my phone rang and I had to answer it."Yumi said pulling pictures out.Katy shook her head at the picture.

"So your going to Paris?"Katy asked looking at her train ticket."Yeah look's like you are as well"Yumi said doing the same thing."Hey we can live with each other!"Katy said getting an idea."Sure"Yumi said putting the picture's up.Soon the train stopped."Look's like we're here"Katy said getting up."Let's go"Yumi said getting up and getting her bag.

With Ulrich

"What do you want Colinda?"ulrich asked as Colinda walked up."Nothing but a kiss would sound good right now."Colinda said with a smirk."Not now and not ever!"Ulrich yelled getting up."Lyoko"Colinda whispered in his ear.Ulrich turned and kissed her on the and then said "It's all of our fault's Yumi's gone."."What do you mean **_our_** it's your fault your the one black mailing me!"Ulrich said as he walked away. Jeremie walked up to Ulrich."I can't believe you, Ulrich.First you make Yumi run away.And now you get with her cousin"Jeremie yelled as Ulrich opened his door."Jeremie just leave me alone you don't understand!"Ulrich yelled as he shut the door in his face.Ulrich ran over to his radio and turned it on.

"Hello everyone and thank's for listening to ksr93.7 now the most requested song of the day Take Me Away from Avril Lavigne."The radio said as Ulrich turned it louder so no one could hear him yell.

Yumi walked up to Katy."Let's stay in that hotel it say's stay one night get another free"Katy said pointing to a Shell Hotel.Yumi paided the man for two night which got them four night's."Hey we got a two bed bedroom number 56..."Yumi said remembering that,that number was Ulrich dorm number."You want window?"Katy said snapping Yumi back into focus."You can have it."Yumi said putting her bag's on the the bed nere closet to the bathroom.Katy shrugged and set her bag's down."Well I'm going to go get us some food.How about Taco Bell it's just across the street."Katy said grabbing some money."Okay I like anything that's not that spicy....a taco with lettece,meat,and chese will do."Yumi said giving katy 2 dollar's.When Katy left the room Yumi turned on the radio....it was the same station as Ulrich was listening to.Yumi turned the volume up so she to can scream without being heard(no one really goes to this hotel it's all junky).

Ulrich and Yumi listened to the song it reminded them of eachother.

_I cannot find a way to describe it(**Ulrich think's about how he kissed Colinda**)  
It's there inside all I do is hide(**Yumi think's of how she should of told him her feeling's**)  
I wish that it would just go away(**Both of them think of their feeling's and regret's**)  
What would you do.You do if you knew.What would you do.(**Both think of eachother**)_

_All the pain I thought I knew.All the thought's lead back to you.Back to what was never said.(**Yumi think's on how she should have told him the truth)  
**Back in forth inside my head(**Ulrich think's how if Yumi does like him**)  
I can't handle this confusion.(**Both hold their head's and cry**)  
I'm unable come and take me away(**Both look at the same picture the one when they were blushing**)._

_I feel like I am all alone(**think of each other**)  
All by myself I need to get around this.(**Try to forget eachother but fail**)  
My words are cold I don't want them to hurt you.(**Both remember when they had a chance**)  
If I show you I don't think you would understand because no one understand's.(**Ulrich want's to tell her the truth**.)  
All the pain I thought I knew.All the thought's lead back to you.Back to what was never said.(**Yumi think's on how she should have told him the truth**)  
Back in forth inside my head(**Ulrich think's how if Yumi does like him**)  
I can't handle this confusion.(**Ulrich think's on how he kissed Colinda**)  
I'm unable come and take me away(**Ulrich startes to pack up**)._

_I'm going nowhere on and on and(**Yumi think's that running away wasn't a good idea**)  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on(**Ulrich walk's out of the door but turn's around**)  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on.(**Ulrich writes a note to Odd**)_

_All the pain I thought I knew.All the thought's lead back to you.Back to what was never said.(**Yumi think's on how she should have told him the truth**)  
Back in forth inside my head(**Ulrich think's how if Yumi does like him**)  
I can't handle this confusion.(**Yumi looks back on her memories**)  
I'm unable come and take me away(**Ulrich walk's out of the door**)._

_Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away..._

Ulrich

Ulrich started to run out of the school and bump's into Odd."Where are you going?"Odd asked as he helped Ulrich up.

Yumi

Yumi turned the radio off as Katy walked in."Are you okay?"Katy asked as she handed Yumi her food."No I can't forget him."Yumi said after taking a bite out of her food."Ohh he's that special."Katy said smiling.Yumi started to laugh as she noodded."I'm glad I didn't confess because of what happened that would have been bad."Yumi said as the sight of the kiss ran through her head."Well did you ask him about the kiss before you left?"Katy asked starting to get nosey."No,why?"Yumi ssaid as she finished her food."Did you think he ever ment to do that.You did say that your cousin is a type of person that has to get her way...like other people would say she's a bitch."Katy said throwing the trash away.Yumi giggled and then said"Yes she is and no I never thought of that but why would he let her?"Yumi asked in a confused tone."Do you think she is well you know using him?"Katy said making total sense."She could be but it's okay now....I think."Yumi said picking up her cell phone.She wanted to call one of them so bad but tried to resist.

Yumi dailed in Jeremie's number and then sat down on her bed.

"Hello who is this."Jeremie asked through the phone.

"Jeremie!It's Yumi."Yumi said glad to hear her friend's voice.

"What why didn't you appear on my c.i.d.(caller I D.)?"Jeremie said confused.

"Easy I took out the tracking device(you can do that I have before!)"Yumi said.

"Ohh I never knew that!"Jeremie yelled suprised he didn't know something about electronic's.(Wow you would think he would know!LOL!)

"Be quiet or Ulrich will hear!Hey were is Ulrich?"Yumi asked in a sorta angry tone.

"I don't know he's been in his room and when I went to find him he wasn't there.Your note is gone to."Jeremie said innoyed.

"How's Colinda probually living the life huh."."Ulrich probually took her out on a date and threw the note away knowing him."Yumi said more innoyed then Jeremie.

"Well...."Jeremie said in a low voice.

"What!"Yumi said as she sat down on her bed.

"Colinda's doing fine and Ulrich..."Jeremie paused but then said "Ulrich isn't with Colinda,not at the park,or lunchroom.And I'm saying no more!"Jeremie said in a you-have-to-guess voice.(which I hate!)

"Fine well I don't care about either of them so it's okay."Yumi said half telling the truth.

"You do like Ulrich we all know you do."Jeremie said in a smirky tone."Admit it you do like him."

"Well.."Yumi paused."I do but if you tell him I'll"Yumi was cut off by Jeremie.

"Well it was nice talking to you but Odd is coming back from dinner he's depressed his love life is bad to bye."Jeremie said hanging up but Yumi talked before he could.

"What you....huh what's wrong with him?"Yumi asked angry-to-confused tone.

"Samantha moved to America but really guess what I'm materializing Aelita tomorrow I wish you could be here."Jeremie replied.

"Me too bye."Yumi said hanging up.

"Bye"Jeremie said hanging up as well.

Yumi got up to see Katy watching T.V.(she's watching MTV)."How is he doing?"Katy said not taking her eye's off the screen."Fine but he can't find Ulrich,my cousin is living the life,Odd's girlfriend is moving,and my friend is moving to France and I'm not there.Everthing is a mess."Yumi said looking up at the ceiling."They're having a party aren't they?"Katy said in a funny tone."Basically yes."Yumi said falling back on her bed again."Wait hold on they can't find your crush?"Katy said confused.Yumi nodded and then said "Yeah...(whisper's)I wonder where he could be."."Are you going to call him and find out?"Katy asked."he has the choice if he want's to call me then he can but I'm not.Anyway's I'll call Odd tomorrow and check on them."Yumi said rollling her eye's.Katy smiled and rolled over and fell asleep.The room was quiet and black the only thing awake was Yumi.

With Odd and Jeremie.

"Did you find him?"Jeremie asked Odd who just walked up to him."No but...."Odd started to say."Where is he?"Jeremie asked wanting to know.

Odd looked down and then said "He went to go find Yumi."

Ulrich

Ulrich ran up to the desk and asked "Yes mam a.... girl named... Yumi Ishiyama came.... yesterday what ...train did... she take?"Ulrich asked between breath's."Can you describe her please no one used an i.d. of the name Yumi Ishiyama."The girl at the desk spoke as she looked at the schudele's."Well...she's one inch smaller than me(in my story he's taller so go with it!),she has chin length black hair,and she's very pretty."Ulrich said but covered his mouth when he said the last thing."Well yes she took the train to Paris and here's a ticket.Good luck."The girl said as she smiled.Ulrich looked at her tag it read Brittany.Brittany was a high schooler who had blond hair in a up ponytail,wore a purple shirt that read 'I am listening to you can't you see me yawning?' and a mini blue jean skirt,she had purple sandal's,and she was 5'7."Thankyou Brittany here's your money."Ulrich said handing her $10.56."No money go get her."Brittany said handing him the money back."Thank's" Ulrich said putting the money up."Here's a pass that let's you stay in the Holiday in for 10 night's free and 100 dollar's.Now go the train is about to leave."Brittany said handing him all of those thing's.

Ulrich smiled and turned around but Brittany called after him."Wait here's my phone number(hand's him a slip of paper).Just incase you need help."Brittany said smilingUlrich smiled and waved goodbye then ran inside the train.Brittany had a secret(you'll find out soon) that was to big to tell him.

Ulrich looked at the picture of them in the park.He smiled at it.It brought back memories of the dance,the almost kiss(in Routine),and lyoko."Lyoko!"Ulrich said to him self.He forgot that if he wasn't there and neither was Yumi that it would be hard to defeat lyoko.This trip couldn't last long.Ulrich sighed and looked at the picture.The train was half way to Paris now.Ulrich looked out the window all the star's were shinning bright tonight.Ulrich smiled then looked at the picture and then said:

"Good night Yumi."

With Yumi.

Yumi looked around the room and picked the same picture up.She got up and looked outside at the star's.She looked back down and then said:

"Good night Ulrich"

* * *

Well that's it for now.I'm updating soon so don't worry I have 3 stories and this is my favorite so I'm updating this one sooner.

Ulrich:Wow this is good.

Yumi:So you really think I'm pretty.

Ulrich:Well...

Odd:Duh he alway's stares at you!

Jeremie:He loves you and think's your pretty.Spill Ulrich that's the truth.

Ulrich:Yeah so.(blushes)She feel's the same way!

Yumi:So!(blushes)

Samantha:Sorry I'm moving.

Odd:It's alright see you soon.(waves goodbye as Samantha get's on the plane.)

Ulrich and Yumi:We're not the only one's with the love bug!

Odd:R&R this time bye(blushes and run's off.)

Cindy:(Grab's Odd)You're in the next chapter so stay here or I'll kill you in the story.

Odd:Okay.

Cindy:Well Odd was right for once R&R this time bye.

Aelita:Bye!


	3. Hush little baby don't you cry

Well I got a couple review's and liked both of them.

Glory:If I sounded rude sorry I blame it on (looks around) SCHOOL!It's messing with my mind.Well thanks for the review.

Doggeial:(Sorry if I spelled that wrong to).Well thanks for the review.I'm sorry about the error's but my computer was whacked and when I went to chgeck the spelling error's it said spell them like that sorry.I'm so sorry I'll fix it!

Diomand Halo:Yay your back.Thanx glad you liked it.Yum marshmellow'seat marshmellow'syum they're good.Review again please.

dantheman7777:Wow thanx for the review.I'll space it more I just get caught off now and then(hehe).I've read your story 'A Fractured Life' and it was aswome!I love your stories,I can't believe a good writer like you are reviewing my story thanx and review soon please!?!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my friend's on fanfic for helping me.1.Renayumi2025(sorry don't know the numbers),2.Julia Poprock's,3.Iwo Jima Fallen One,4.teentitan1022,5.Girl-Ulrich,and all of my other favorite reviewer's.

* * *

Disclamer:Yeah you've heard it before and you'll her it again I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO!!!!!If I did Sissi would die,Aelita would be materialized,and Yumi and Ulrich would confess and kiss.I don't own any of the OC's except Aya,Britteny,and the guy's.

* * *

continued from before (Yumi's Pov) 

Iwoke up to see Katy with a big grin on her face.I didn't like the looks of this."What's wrong?"I asked knowing that something was."Well there's two things One:I heard what you said and did last night.And Two:I saw your crush in the park(central in the town.)and he was depressed.Why is he here?"Katy said to me as I put the puzzle together well I tried."WHAT!!He's here."I said just remebering what she said.Katy laughed at me and then smiled."I talked to him.He said that he was looking for you.I asked him what you looked like and he said:Well she's one inch smaller than me,she wears black,her eye's and hair is black,and she's really pretty."Katy said giggling towards the end.I was shocked Ulrich said I was pretty?

With Ulrich POV.

This afternoon I saw this girl named Katy.I told her about Yumi.She said she's seen her but that's all.I was confused but she helped a lot.All I knew was that Yumi was here in this town.At least I didn't go to the wrong town.I was in my own thought's about her but then my cell phone rang.

"Hello"I said loud and clear.

"Ulrich!"A heard a voice at the end call.

"Who is this...if it's you Colinda then leave me alone."

"Girl problems huh.Guess who?"The voice said in a tuff voice.

"Sissi"

"No"

"Emily?"

"No"

"I give up"I said grinning.

"One more stupid or not."the voice said still in a flat tone.

"Yumi!?!"I said I mean yelled.

"....."The voice didn't answer.This was getting me angry.

"Are you there?"I asked still wanting to know who it was.

"Yes it's me."Yumi said in a low sad voice"Why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."I said sarcastically.

"Well..I have to go bye.."Yumi said as the dial tone followed her voice.

I hung my phone up.I was happy to hear her voice.The only thing wrong was I still had no idea where she was.

With Yumi Normal Pov

Yumi pased back and forth she keep asking the same question's to her self like 'why did I call him' and 'is he really looking for me?These question's popped in her mind every second until Katy interuppted her."Readyto go?"Katy said.Yumi nodded yes as they got up.

Ulrich normal pov.

Ulrich walked around town trying to get some fresh air.He went to the book store,sport's store,and even a musem.He was walking toward's were Yumi was heading unaware of her presence coming nere.He sat down at a two-sitter table and ordered hot chocolate and some french fries.He faced the right of the window where he could see Yumi's hotel.(he doesn't know she's staying there.).It was a bluur but he could make out the junky sign.

Yumi POV a little earlier

I was afraid to go anywhere knowing he was here in this town.Well Katy and I are going to go get some hot chocolate.I think that will get him off of my mind...well I think.Katy asked me if I still cared for him I said no but I lied I do care for him.

We meet three girls who ran away as well.They ran away becausethey were being abused as well.One of their names was Rena.She was a blond who wore agreen shirt that said 'if you could read my mind right now then you would run away'(I have a shirt like that),she had blue eyes,she hadgreen converse sneakers on,her hair was curly in the front and shoulder length,and wore a pair of dark blue jeans.She had on green hoopearings with white dots on it.

The one of the other girls name was Aya(me but me nick name)the sister of Rena.She was tall and wore ablue shirt that read 'Police go get that man he just stole my heart!'(Have one like that to),a black mini skirt that was layered three times,she had red-black-brown eyes,her hair was brown and scrunched,and she had black boots on.She had on black hoop earings with blue diomands on them,a black chocker with blue diomands on it,and a braclet with black and blue dot's ll over it.

The last sister was Ayra.She was like Aya actually they were twins almost.Ayra was the same height as Aya,she had on all black.Her balck shirt said 'I am listening to you don't you see me yawning?'.She wore black jeans that had redish-blackish slits on them,she wore a black chocker with red diomands on it,black hoop earings with red diomands on it in a line,and she had on black boots with buckles on them.Her hair was straight with a curl in the front and her hair was brownish-blackish with red strecks in it.

Aya,Ayra,and Rena were supposed to meet Katy and Yumi at the cafee'.Rena and Aya were talking and then all the sudden a boy walked in and Aya froze.

"Are you okay Aya...HELLO!"Rena asked as she waved her hand in Aya's face.

"No I'm not at all."Aya said staring at the boy.

"Why what's wrong?"Ayra asked confused.

"Look at the corner nere the door"Aya said looking at the boy.

Rena and Ayralooked and gasped it was Ulrich.

"Why is he here?"Ayra asked looking at Ulrich.

"I don't know but he's cuter in person."Aya said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hello sis this is the guy no the reason why Yumi ran away."Rena said looking at Ulrich who was just staring at his cocoa.

"I'm just joking but we need to call Yumi and tell them not to come."Aya said opening her hot pink celly.(cell phone)

Aya started to call Yumi but it was to late Yumi and Katy just walked in.Rena mouthed go back home but Yumi didn't see her.

"Hey guy's."Katy said loud as a crowd combinded.

"Eh"Rena,Ayra,and Aya said as they saw Ulrich look stightly up at Katy.Luckly Yumi was sitting down.

"What's wro.."Katy said but saw Ulrich and gasped.

"Yumi we need to go."Katy whispered in Yumi's ear.

"Why?"Yumi asked turning around looking at Katy unaware of Ulrich presence.

Ulrich looked up and gasped....."Yumi?"He whispered as he looked at her.She looked the same but you could tell she had been crying.

"Oh no why just why."Yumi whispered as she saw Ulrich.

Yumi got up and ran out the door.Ulrich saw here and ran after her.Aya ran followed by Katy,then Rena,and last Ayra.Yumi ran in the street's jumping over everything in the way.Ulrich wasn't far behind her this reminded them of a time when they were practicing.

**Flash back**

**"Ready"Yumi said getting in fighting position.**

**"More than you'll ever know"Ulrich said getting in fighting position as well.**

**Yumi ran toward's Ulrich kicking him on the side.Ulrich blocked it and grabbed her leg.Yumi was surprised but brought her other leg up and got him in the rib's.Ulrich let go of her clenching his stomach.Yumi started to run towards the park leaving Ulrich behind.**

**"Can't catch me."Yumi said as she disappeared in the park.**

**"Yes I can"Ulrich said getting up and running after her not far behind.**

**Yumi looked back at Ulrich who was chatching up.Unaware Yumi fell on the ground by tripping on a log.She flew two meters away from the log.Ulrich tried not to trip but did and fell right on top of Yumi.When he did so he's lip's smashed into her's.Ulrich got up and helped Yumi up both blushing.Yumi felt her lip's still warm from the 'kiss'.**

**"Want me to walk you home?"Ulrich asked blushing.**

**"Sure thanks."Yumi said as she walked besides Ulrich**

**Yumi waved good-bye as Ulrich walked off towards the school after dropping her off.**

**End of flash back...**

Ulrich was almost right next to Yumi.Ulrich tried to grab her hand but missed.Yumi stoped all of the sudden and just stood there.Ulrich tried to stop but couldn't stop all of the sudden.Yumi gasped when Ulrich finally stopped.Ulrich turned and saw Yumi start to cry but why?Ulrich looked in front of him he was in the middle of the road.A car came towards him not **noticing** Ulrich was there.

"Ulrich get out of the way!"Yumi yelled as she saw the truck come towards him.

Ulrich started to get out of the way but was to late the truck met his body.Yumi fell on her knees crying when she saw this.Aya,Ayra,Rena,and Katy ran up to her and gasped.The truck stopped and the guy driving it ran over to him.Not even 1 minute passed and the ambulance was on its way and a lot of people surrounded him.Ulrich looked up and saw Yumi and 4 other girls next to her.Yumi was crying on Ulrich.Yumi had a grasp on his shirt.She was crying on his chest.Ulrich could bearly move but with all his strength left he put his hand on Yumi's arm.Yumi looked at Ulrich's hand and grabbed it.

The ambulance was here and they picked up Ulrich on the streatcher.

"Can we please go sir."Yumi asked looking at Ulrich.

"Are you related to him?"The guy asked looking at the 5 girls.

"No but please sir?"Yumi asked as she started to cry as she saw Ulrich in pain.

"Okay but only one of you."The guy said in a rude tone.

Rena,Aya,Katy,and Ayra pushed Yumi foward and all said "You go."

Yumi smiled and hugged them as she got in with Ulrich.

Ulrich was barley awake but he saw Yumi walk in and felt her hand hold his.That was the last thing he saw before everything blacked out.....

* * *

Aren't I evil to stop here?Well no cause I'm not!A/N:I will not update till next week thats why this is going tp be long.

* * *

At the hopstital.Ulrich POV.

I woke up in a white room.It was strange the last thing I remebered was Yumi holding my hand......Yumi!I saw a girl next to me holding my hand asleep on my chest.The girl woke up and saw me it was Yumi(DUH!).She looked sad,I hated seeing her this way,but she soon smiled whe she saw me...she was happy to see me?I opened my eye's all the way to see her fully.I saw a tear roll down her face and land on me.I lifted my hand and wipped the tears away.She smiled and grabbed my hand on her cheek.

"Ulrich?"Yumi whispered looking straight at me.

"Yeah?"I said as loud as I could.

"Ulrich!"Yumi said as she hugged me.It hurt but I was glad it was her.

"Yumi...your..killing me."I said trying to move.

"Sorry..don't say that...(starts to cry) that almosted happened."Yumi said holding my hand.

"I'm still here don't worry."I said sitting up.

"Thats why I'm crying."Yumi said hugging me again but not tight.

"Come up here there's enough room."I said seeing a big spot next to me.

She smiled and climbed next to me.She used my chest as a pillow.I smiled when I saw her asleep.I put my arms around her and fell asleep,I stayed like that all night....both of us.

* * *

Okay I grounded because of bad grades but I'll update soon as possible. 


	4. Freeze!

Well I can't answer all of the review's but some thing's I want to say to the people.

dantheman7777:Okay I do need some help.Thanks(sighs).Your right I am messing up the plot......

dark16angel:Well sorry but I'm not against RavenRobin pairings I just think that it's wrong......

Ayra the dark master:Your welcome anything for my sis!

Yumi-Ulrich4ever :Thanx I don't think they're that good though......(my sis says she hates them)

renayumi04:What???Well your welcome.

Diamond-Halo:Thanx.....yuuuuuummmm marshmellow's.

specialsnowflake:Thanx for being a good reviewer!

* * *

Ulrich woke up he felt weak.He looked next to him where Yumi layed.Little did he know whatYumi was thinking about.Yumi struggled in her sleep.Ulrich woke her up. 

"What's wrong?"Ulrich asked asked looking at Yumi.

"Nothing why"Yumi lied.

"Your lying..."Ulrich said knowing the truth.

"Okay well you know back at Kadic....what was all of that about?"Yumi cried.

"...."Ulrich answered.

"Ulrich I have to go okay see you soon very soon."Yumi said getting up.

"Yumi.."Ulrich said wanting to tell her the truth.All the sudden Ulrich froze and Yumi turned around and looked at him.The IV started to boil red and Ulrich just froze.Yumi ran over to him and noticed that it was Xana.

* * *

Jeremie watched as Odd played soccer.He was talking to Aelita and then all the sudden Aelita yelled.

"There's a Xana attack I can feel the pulsation's!"Aelita screamed as the she walked around the polar region.

"Okay be there soon.It's time for lunch anyway's."Jeremie said running over to Odd.

"Come on Odd Aelita's in trouble!"Jeremie said in Odd's ear.

Odd didn't reply but started to run towards the factory with Jeremie.

When they got there Jeremie tried to figure out where the attack was.

"It's somewhere in Downtown Paris.Why would he attack there?"Jeremie asked as he put his headphone's on.

"I'm guessing Yumi or Ulrich"Odd said as he stepped into the scanner.

* * *

thats probually the shortest chapter I ever wrote. 


	5. Authors note

_**okay guys I can't update for a while only on the weekends.**_

Some reviews I got made me mad

Doggiegal:Thanks your the best for not flaming me like your friend did Inner Stickler.You made me laugh which is good.

Diomand-Halo:Thanks for the marshmellows sorry it was so short.

Inner Stickler:If you don't like my story don't read it also nobody really cares about my grammer.Also if you think your so smart write your own story.I'm not trying to be mean it's just nobody cares.

Blue Wolf Demoness:Thanks I'll update as soon as i can.

Yumi-Ulrich4ever:Love your name and thanks.


	6. Only One

_**okay guys I can't update for a while only on the weekends.**_

Inner Stickler:Okay I can tell many things apart.Like for example ...I can tell a jerk(you) from a nice person who just wants to write and have fun(me!).Now if you can read a story without correcting people then that would be nice.And don't flame some one just because your angry and for a couple error's.And if you read my reviews almost wait everyone but you doesn't care about my grammer so shut up will you and go flame some one who deserves it,but you know what I think I think that no one deserves to get flamed right now except 4 you(throws fireball at you)!You deserve it not me!

**_Disclamer:You've heard it before and will hear it again I don't own Code Lyoko but I'm planning to when I get older!LOL/jk!_**

* * *

Colinda's POV. 

I sat with Sissi talking about Ulrich.Then all of the sudden I Odd and Jeremie run toward's the wood's.

"Sissi I'll be right back I have business to take care of."I said pushing myself off the table onto my feet.

"Okay but you better come back!"Sissi said as I run off.

* * *

"I don't like her at all she stole my Ulrich dear from me!"Sissi yelled when she saw Colinda was out of sight. 

"Gosh then don't hang around her"Herb said in a obvious tone.

"No,because If I hang around her I have a better chance with Ulrich."Sissi said standing up then brushing hereself off.

"Oohhhh,but Sissi Ulrich's not here."Nicholas(sp?Don't even correct me on this Inner Stickler) said.

"So what just go with me here!"Sissi yelled crossing her arm's.

"What ever Sissi..."Herb said in a really jealous tone.

* * *

I was sly about followng them.I hide behind tree's,behind bushes,and even had to go into a sewer...yuck!I saw a skateboard and picked it up.I'm not the best but I was good enough to follow them andnot fall off.I followed them to a factory that looked abandoned.When we got inside they went into a(n) elevator.I saw them push in four numbers before it closed.They were 6597.I ran into the elevator when it came back down.I put the numbers in and a screen said 'what level are you going on 2 ,3,4?'.I put in four and then it went up(A/N:Okay if you haven't noticed the floors here they are the 2 is the room with Xana or the wierd lookin' thingy,the 3rd is the scanner room,and the forth is the super computer room.) 

I heard Jeremie talking and machines.I walked in and say this big computer with a map in front of it.

"Wow!"I said walking towards Jeremie.

"What!"Jeremie said turning around.

"Huh...what this is lyoko!"I said noticing a border on the computer.

"Huh how do you know about lyoko?"Jeremie questioned.

"What did you think that Ulrich would go out with me for no reason I black mailed him and read Yumi's diary..I found a page about lyoko and then I blackmailed Ulrich with it and all of her other secrets."I said smirking.

* * *

"Odd we need help but we don't have any help but guess what the cats brought in..."Jeremie said grinning. 

"No why is she here."Odd said turning around.

"I think she's sly like a fox."Jeremie said in a angry tone.

"Okay enough about her(Colinda smirks a lot if you notice) we're not far,any monsters?"Odd said running next to Aelita.

"Yup as usual.Five hornet's,two crabs,and one cannonball."Jeremie said looking at the computer.

"Where's Yumi and Ulrich when you need them?"Odd said rolling his eyes.

a couple minutes later

"Laser arrow!"Odd said destroying the last hornet.

"Three more left Odd."Jeremie said smiling.

"This is boring is there any food here?"Colinda said looking at her nails.

"Shut up!"Jeremiesaid yelling as loud as he could.

"I wonder what the attack is still?.?"Aelita said behind a rock.

"I don't know I just hope it's not bad.Wait I found it the attack is bad!He's attacking Ulrich in the hospital some how some way he's killing him hurry up we only have 3 minutes left."Jeremie said finally finding the cause.

"Laser arrow!"Odd said destroying the last monster.

Odd and Aelita ran as fast as they could knowing they're friend was in trouble.

* * *

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

* * *

"Ulrich!"Yumi said running towards him 

"Y...um...iiii?"Ulrich said trying to talk between the pain.

"What?"Yumi said crying.

* * *

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

* * *

"Okay were at the towers...theres two which one is real?"Aelita said 

"I don't know try one!"Odd said turning to the right.

"No!Aelita which one has a stronger pulsation."Jeremie said over-hearing the conversation.

"(Pauses)...The left one!"Aelita said running towards the left.

"Why am I always wrong?"Odd said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

* * *

"Yumi I...lo."Ulrich managed to get out.

"You what?"Yumi said clinching on to his shirt.

* * *

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

* * *

Aelita entered the yower and was lifted up to the platform...screens circling around her...blue and white.

* * *

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

* * *

"Yumi I love you..."Ulrich said before it grew quite.

"I love you to Ulrich now stay awake please..."Yumi sobbed.

* * *

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

* * *

Aelita placed her hand down on the screen in front of her...

Aelita...

* * *

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

* * *

"Yumi...see you soon."Ulrich said before shutting his eye's.

"ULRICH!"Yumi said as the heart moniter stayed in one sound.

* * *

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

* * *

Code: lyoko...

The white went around the world...everything went back to normal...

At least almost everything...

* * *

What did Ulrich die and what will happen next?

We're voting...for three things...

1.Should Ulrich live?  
a.yes...  
b.no  
c.you chose.

2.Should I write another chapter tomorrow(I'm writting until I get one-hundred reviews at least)  
a.defintally...  
b.no you suck...  
c.it's your story you chose...

3.Should I make a squeal or end it here?  
a.squeal  
b.end it..  
c.keep writing..


	7. What will I do

Okay listen up I couldn't edit other chap's cause a storm and I had to go to Missery(frowns)

Rena:Okay I don't know what to do..but what you can do is try and make like a squeal until then but if it doesn't let you do that then I'm helpless...as always(As you can see I'm depressed...)

Okay Diclamer:I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own Brittany,Justin,Colinda,Aya,and ...thats all ...Colinda and Brittany will be in later chapters so will Justin and Aya...

Okay now for this chapters event it will be a quiz from the show...

In what episode do Yumi and Ulrich almost kiss (A/N:I know it's easy but it gets harder trust me!)

* * *

Yumi's POV 

I woke up feeling pain in my stomach.I shot up from my bed sweating it was just a dream...wait no it's not!

"Katy?"I said shacking her.

"What?"Katy said grumbling.

"Your not a morning person are you?"I said giggling.

"No...go back to bed"She said rolling over.

"Wait whats today and what time is it?"I said getting up.

"Friday and 1:13 A.M...why?"Katy said getting up.

I gasped to day was the day I might see Ulrich ...but what if it was a dream or a night mare?

"What are we doing today?"I said getting a coke out of the fridge.

"Meeting Aya,Ayra,and Rena...remember?"She said as I threw her a soda too.

"..."I managed to say grinning.

"Let's go back to bed."She said laying back down.

* * *

Later on 

"Okay is it just me or does every body feel strange?"Ayra said taking a sip of her drink.

"I feel strange too."Rena said grinning.

"Okay here comes Katy and Yumi!"Aya said changing the subject.

Yumi walked in with a sad face looking like some one just died(which she thinks happened.)Yumi looked around and saw a brown haired boy.

"Ulrich?"Yumi said looking at the boys back.

"Sorry I'm not Ulrich I'm Justin."The boy said turning around.

"Sorry..."Yumi said starting to cry.

"Yumi are you okay?"Ayra said walking over to her.

"Yeah your acting really strange..."Rena said leading them to the table.

"I miss Ulrich..."Yumi said looking up at the ceiling.

"Why would you miss him he made you leave."Aya said confused.

"I don't think he is the reason..."Yumi said putting a normal face on.

"Does everyone feel strange it feels like we've already been here or like we repeated time.."Rena said sitting down.

"Yeah"The rest said sitting down as well.

"May I help you...uhm are you Yumi?"he girl said with a country accent.

"Yes mam why?"Yumi said looking at the girls name tag that said 'Brittany.'(remember her?)

"A boy came here looking for you he said meet him here at 5:00P.M. ...with no one with you.."Brittany said reading a piece of paper.

"Okay will do."Yumi said grabbing the piece of paper.

Brittany smiled her plan was working perfectly...

* * *

I would never stop here...Brittany is not evil and never will be unless I want her to and i don't

* * *

"Well guys see you tomorrow!"Katy said as Yumi and her left the builing. 

"Bye!"Aya,Ayra,and Rena waved as they to went the separate way.

At 4:57P.M.

"Hey call me just incase something bad happens okay?"Katy said as she stood in the door way.

"Believe me I will but just incase put me on speed dial I'll put you on mine too okay?"Yumi said putting her hands on her hips.

At the coffee place.(I forgot what I called the place!) Yumi's POV.

I walked in only to find Brittany sitting on the table in the midle.

"Where is he?"I said walking towards her.

"Come with me..but I warn you it might be a surprise."Brittany said but she had a normal voice.

"What happen to the accent?"I said following her.

"It makes me sound nice and innecent."Brittany said stopping in front of an old looking door.

"Is he in here?"I said hoping for the best

"Yes I'll leave you alone...yell for me when you need to go."Brittany said as she vanished into the dark hallway.

I opened the door it but it made a scary noise that sounded like a cat meowing.I looked inside and saw one small bed,one old dusty dresser,a 18'by 10' inch tv.,a closet,and the rest was messy or broken.I walked in far enough for the door to shut behind me.I jumped but kept my balance.

"Is anyone here?"I said looking around the dark room.

"Yumi?"A voice said coming from the bed.

"Who is it?"I said wishing for the answer I wanted.

"Turn the lights on please..."The voice said ignoring my question,but I did as it said.

"There..."I said turning around to see..."Ulrich!" (DUH!)

"Yumi..."Ulrich said walking towards me.

"Your still...alive"...I said remembering the time.

"I'm glad too..."Ulrich said hugging me...I hugged him back.

"Are you ready to go back to Kadic?"He said putting his right hand under my chin making me look up at him(A/N:Like I said before the boys are always taller then the girls in my stories well at least the ones who have girlfriends.)

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because my friends I just can't leave them..they were abused.."I said turning so he faced my back.

"But..."

"I'll be fine don't worry..."

"No you need to come..."Ulrich said walking towards me.

"But what about my friends?"

"They can come."

"But where will they stay?"I said looking up at him.

"To many questions ..Yumi believe me we'll find some way.."Ulrich said putting hisleft hand on my right cheek.

"Ulrich..."I said in a small voice...he was always so confedient.

"Believe me..."Ulrich said looking me dead in the eye's with a sweet look.

"First...you never answered my question...why..."I said remembering many things.

"You really want to know don't you?"He said looking down...

"Yes I do..."I said pulling his chin up.

"Okay well I _had_ to do what she said because she was going to tell everyone your secrets...and including lyoko.."he said grabbing my hand.

"Like what?"I said getting worried about what secrets.

"Well lyoko,family times,and alone times too"He said laughing when he said the last on.

"Huh?You know!"I said thinking of the alone times we've had together.

"Yeah the kiss in lyoko mainly...well the almost kiss."He said blushing.

I smiled and blushed...all the sudden our faces met until we could feel the other breathing.We closed our eyes when our lips met for almost a solid 15 seconds.Ulrich put his hands around my waist as I put mine around his neck.After the 15 seconds is when we did that then for another 15 adding up to 30 seconds of the best time of my life.

I smiled when we broke apart and said,"Well we can't say we've almosted kissed before..."

"Yeah"He said giving a short kiss.

* * *

Okay I'm grounded but I promise I will get on more!

Also I'm doing another short story called: Concrete Angel...


	8. Tomorrow will come soon

Okay it has been like 2 monthes!

* * *

With Aya,Ayra,Katy,and Rena 

"What's taking so long!"Katy complained slumping on her hotel chair.

"Wow someone's grumpy!"Rena said sarcasticly as she too sat down.

"Just shoutup it's bad enough she's gone but with you two yelling it's like the devil entered the room!"Ayra said pulling her headphones down and going to the next page on her magizine.

"I'm with Ayra..."Aya said sitting down.

KNOCK BANG KNOCK!

"Open the door Aya!"Everyone yeld at her.

"Okay okay just shoutup!"Aya said backing up opening the door.

* * *

"Ohh hey Cody,hey Aaron,hey Micheal,hey Ryan..."Aya said smiling at the boys. 

Cody was Aya's boyfriend the laidback one who had dirty blond hair,freckles,golden eyes,and who was a little taller than usually wore baggy tan shorts/pants,a plain white t-shirt with a button upblue t-shirt over it that was unbuttoned,and he wore biker/skater shoes all the time(he's more of a bike person).

Aaron was Ayra's boyfriend who looked just like Cody but had black hair with bleach blond highlights and wore a black button shirt over his white t and was unbuttoned.He was a lot taller than Ayra and was a lot more of a skater than a bike person.(I'm trying to match personalities if you can tell)

Micheal was Katy's boyfriend the not-afraid-to-tell guy.He had red hair and freckles.He wore a shirt that had writing all over it.His pants were baggy and black.He was the same height as Katy and was nicer to her than anyone else...espcially people who were shy...like Rena...

And Ryan was Rena's boyfriend who had bleach blond hair and was the shy-guy of the group.He wore a brown-button up shirt over his white-t.His short/pants were tan and had like a lot of pockets as Rena would say.He was a good skater and biker but never enjoyed it that much.

All the girls looked at their boyfriends and smiled or just stared...(Ayra)...It looked as if the girls forgot about Yumi and just thought about the boys...oo yeah theres one more thing about the boys...they were abused and abanded too...all brother's same age!The mother had quadrents.

As soon as everyone was good...Yumi walked in.

* * *

"Hey guys..."Yumi said looking at everyone..."Ohh your the boy's they've been tslking about!"

"You seem happy...something's wrong with that...well because you just got back from you know where!"Katy said startled.

"Yeah about that...my friend(she's so scared to say this) Sissi is the princapals daughter and she could get you all a dorm two to each girl/girl boy/boy only...and the reason why I told you this is because...I'm going to go back to Kadic...I found out the truth...about her...but it's not going to be over that fast though...not at all so who's with me?"Yumi said putting her bag on her bed...Then she smiled and turned around as soon as Ulrich walked in.

The girls gasped to see him the boy's just were confused.

"I am"Ulrich said walking over to her...

"Me too..."Rena and Ryan said walking over to them...

"Us too!"Everyone else said forming a pack near Yumi...

"Okay everyone be here tomorrow at 12:00 on the dot noon...We're going to be back..."Yumi said acting like a captain.

"You heard her...now see you tomorrow..."Aya said truning around followed by the group who didn't sleep in this room...Ulrich stayed.

"And Yumi thankyou..."Ayra said shutting the door...Yumi stood smiling and dazed that Ayra said thankyou...today had too many surprises.

"It's going to be okay...we're going to be back home"Ulrich whispered in her ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Katy watched in disgust..."Not in front of me guys"Katy said as he kissed her again on the cheek.

"Just wait...tomorrow's the day."Katysaid to herself smiling.

* * *

Okay I g2g but ttyl and REVIEW this time! 


End file.
